The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Tubular heaters generally include a resistance coil, an insulating material surrounding the resistance coil, and a tubular sheath surrounding the insulating material. The resistance coil is connected to a pair of conducting pins which protrude from the tubular sheath for connecting to a power source. The resistance coil generates heat, which is transferred to the tubular sheath, which in turn heats a surrounding environment or part.
Tubular heaters are commonly used in heat exchangers. The heat capacity rate of the heat exchanger depends on the heat generation capability of the tubular heater, particularly, the resistance coil. To increase the heat capacity rate of the heat exchanger, more tubular heaters may be provided in the heat exchanger, resulting in a bulky structure. Moreover, heat exchangers using the typical tubular heaters may have performance problems such as increased hydrocarbons and severe fouling at an outlet due to overheating, which eventually leads to failure.